A Little Bet
by mynamesemily
Summary: James and Sirius are addicted to girls, when they make a bet to see how long they can last before they kiss, flirt or ask a girl out, things turn crazy. And why all the sudden is someone beinng nice with someone? Please R&R. finished-old verision
1. Chapter 1

A Little Bet

Chapter One: The Bet

Around Christmas Time, most students at Hogwarts School at Witchcraft and Wizardry were annoyed with the mass amounts of homework near the holiday and trudging through snow that were up to their knees to Care of Magical Creatures or Herbology.

Even the Marauders were sickened.

It was on the way to Herbology when Sirius snapped.

"Why don't they have the classes _inside _if it's Oh, I dunno…_storming?"_

"I know, mate." Said James Potter, his best friend.

"And why don't they give us fires in our pockets or something?"

"I know, mate."

"And why do the hot girls wear jackets and sweaters and damn hats so we can't see them when the ugly girls don't care about the cold?" finished Sirius, as a not very attractive as you would call it Hufflepuff passed them, the Hufflepuff heard and glared at Sirius, walking away faster.

"I kno-"

"If you say I know, Mate one more time, I shall throttle you." said Sirius dangerously, making his friend shut up.

"Padfoot, Let me answer all these questions for you." said their know it all friend, Remus Lupin said. "It will be too much work to move all the equipment and such inside when it's storming out and then move it out again when its sunny, Kids would probably get confused, getting late to classes because their unsure where to go. If we had fires in our pockets we would probably get too over heated and get burns, or catch on fire. The pretty girls were jackets and sweaters and 'damn hats' because they're probably don't want to get their makeup messed up by the snow or something."

Sirius stared at him with confusion since Remus said this all together and nodded slowly.

They made it to the green houses, which the path way was free of snow. Sirius ran to the green house door and wrenched it open, the warm air blowing out of the room; He walked inside, taking their usual seat in a corner.

James, Remus and their sidekick of a friend, Peter, sat next to him and took off their winter cloaks, waiting for class to start.

James zoned out, since Lily Evans walked in and took a seat next to her friends on the other side of the room; He turned his head to watch her.

The other Marauders rolled their eyes and Sirius grabbed James's neck and turned it towards him.

"I bet you can't last a day without looking at Lily, flirting with her or any other girl at all." said Sirius smirking.

"Oh yeah?" said James, smirking back. "You couldn't last a second without snogging a girl."

Sirius laughed. "I just did, Prongs."

"Want to make it a bet, Padfoot?" said James, grinning

Sirius said. "Since when did I drop a bet?"

Remus interrupted. "Wait."

"What?" the two boys asked, looking at their friend.

Remus sighed. "I don't think you should do this."

"Oh, hear that Padfoot?" asked James conversationally. "We shouldn't do it, hasn't this question popped up a lot before?"

"Oh yes." said Sirius in the same tone.

Peter squeaked with laughter. Remus glared at his friends and said. "Well." Taking out a quill and parchment. "What are the rules?"

A/N: I hope you like it so far, it's not much. **PLEASE READ **_**AND**_** REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Please read and Review

A Little Bet

Chapter Two: The Rules

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the classes were done for the day and they had eaten, The Marauders were in the Gryffindor Common Room sitting at a desk in a corner near the huge window, where snow were probably up to their chests by now, so it was obvious that they weren't having any out door lessons tomorrow.

Remus was holding the same quill and parchment he was before, Professor Dillwyn when Remus had started writing 'The Rules' so they were writing them now.

"Number One" started James. "Your not allowed to flirt, ask out, or talk about the bet to any girls."

"Right." said Remus, writing it down

"First one to cave." Says Sirius, a evil glint in his eye. "Has to walk around Hogwarts for a whole school day in a bikini."

"What?" squeaked Peter. "Isn't that too much?"  
James grimaced and said. "Wormtail, we always do too much, Deal, Padfoot."

"And the winner gets to pick out what bikini you wear." added James, grinning.

Sirius said. "I'll be picking yours out, Prongs. How does mustard yellow and duck feathers sound, with a duck hat…?"

Before James could reply, Sirius said. "Your right, we need more…"

Remus interrupted. "What else?"

"You can't break the bet." Sirius and James said together.

Remus, looking worried, nodded slowly and wrote it down.

"I guess that's it? Just sign it," said Remus, slowly handing over his eagle feathered quill to Sirius and the parchment, Sirius wrote big and under it.

'_Prongs your going down! Haha!'_

James took the quill and parchment, reading what Sirius said and glaring, wrote his name and under it _'Prepare for the laughter'_

Remus took back the quill and parchment, rolling it up and tucked it into his bag. Than, He stood up. "I'm going to bed. The Bet starts tomorrow."

The both boys nodded, and pushed back their chairs, heading for chairs near the fire to play chess. Peter, looked at Remus who was going up to his dormitory, to Sirius and James, whether to decide whom to sit with, Of course, he chose James and Sirius, settling himself so he could watch it perfectly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: It's a short chapter, but I'm going to keep splitting up the chapters. I'm going to update soon. Please READ AND REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm just so happy with all the reviews and story alerts for the past two chapters, Thank you all! I'm going to try to get all of the people.

Thanks to…

HarryPotterGirlForLife

MaRaUdErLoVeR423

Sammyomgzrly

Kitty East

Litgirl100

Most of them reviewed for each chapter, reviewed and made this story they're favorite and story alert, so I'm only listing it once. If I forgot anyone, please tell me.

Please read and review

A Little Bet

Chapter Three: The Bet in Action-Morning One

It was breakfast when Sirius opened his mouth to hit on a passing Ravenclaw.

"The bet." Muttered Remus.

Sirius closed his mouth and the Ravenclaw laughed at him, walking away.

"That was Jenny Walkins! _The_ Jenny Walkins, you know, She's a SEVENTH year! She never talks to me, ever!" exclaimed Sirius furiously.

"Hey." Said James. "It's your idea for a bet, anyway, this won't hurt me one bit, there's only one girl I have eyes on, and it's Lily, and she'll never talk to me unless it's a insult. Ha-Ha."

Sirius glared. "You set me up!"

"Yup."

"You son of a bitch!"

"Hey!" said James, straightening up. "Remember you live with my family? You don't go insulting my mother!"

Sirius opened his mouth, but closed it for the second time in a few minutes, picking up his fork and stabbing angrily at his bacon and cheese omelet.

It seemed there were more people at breakfast than usual at the same time, probably because they weren't going to have to battle the snow outside today for a upside, or looking for the post for letters from home about Christmas. But, there were hardly any spots left, and Lily Evans sat acrossed from the Marauders.

She didn't notice them, or just ignored them, putting her bag on the floor and taking a English Muffin, and some coffee. James said.

"Hello LilyF-I mean, Lily." James said, grimacing because Remus and Sirius stomped on each of his feet.

"Hello, Potter." said Lily somewhat pleasantly, making James beam.

"Oh, Remus?" asked Lily after a minute. "Did you finish the Transfiguration Essay? I'm confused at some parts."

"I didn't, It's not my thing, It's James-" started Remus but Sirius coughed. "Do you think that's apart of the rules, with _help _to get _something _done?"

"Yes, It is." said Remus, giving Sirius a wink. It seemed as though he was going to torture them both for caving.

"Ok…" said Lily oddly, staring at both of them. Than, she turned to James where he was digging his nails into his skin, any other time he would love to help Lily, but now??????

"Can you help me?" of course, Lily said this.

"He will." Said Sirius grinning. "Certainly."

James glared at Sirius.

"If you don't want to-" started Lily, looking hurt.

"No, I will." said James grimacing as Sirius hit him in the shin.

Lily nodded, looking relieved and happy? She picked up her bag again, waved and left for Muggle Studies.

"I hate you, Padfoot!" shouted James. "And you too, Moony!"

"Do you hate me, Prongs?" asked Peter looking hurt

"No." said James irritated. "This is going to kill me!"

Sirius nodded smirking.

"I'm getting back at all of you." said Remus. "It makes it more interesting."

"Some friends!" said James angrily, getting up and stalking off to Muggle Studies.

Sirius, Remus and Peter left ten minutes later. They were heading to Muggle Studies also, Marauders always took classes together, and James chose Muggle Studies because Lily was taking it.

"Hi Sirius!" said a fellow sixth year Gryffindor which Sirius had already dated for one day a week ago.

"Hi Emily."

Emily looked uncomfortable. "The next Hogsmeade day in Valentines Day…"

"Uh-huh." said Sirius boredly.

"I was wondering…do you want to go with me again?"

"Sorry, Emily. But I don't think it's going to work out." Said Sirius calmly.

"Why not?" said Emily angrily.

Sirius sighed. "It's not going to, Emily. I'm really sorry."

Remus and Peter were pretending to talk in low voices but were really listening, shaking their heads. Emily was a really nice girl, and she was good at Quidditch, and of course, She was pretty.

Emily glared and walked off.

"Why did you do that?" asked Peter as Sirius walked back.

Sirius fell to his knees, taking Peter's heavy book and pounding his head against it.

"WHY??!!??"

Remus and Peter exchanged looks of panic, afraid that he was going to slap them for not stopping him with the bet and ran away, but Peter wrenched the book out of his hands first.

Remus and Peter made it to class just in time. Sirius turned up 20 minutes later, rubbing his head.

"What happened to him?" muttered James.

"Turned Hansin down." Muttered Remus, flipping a page that they were reading.

"I thought he liked her?"

"He does."

"And there's hardly any pretty girls who play Quidditch."

"I know."

"So why did he do it?"

"Did you forget the bet?" asked Remus in a loud whisper.

"Mr. Lupin, Mr. Potter." said their Muggle Studies Teacher, Professor. BendilDo (xD)

James and Remus nodded, returning to their work.

Professor BendilDo noticed Sirius and said. "Mr. Black."

Sirius jumped, He was trying to sneak into his seat un noticed.

"Erm…Yeah?" he asked

"Your late, Mr. Black, 20 minutes late I believe, 15 points from Gryffindor."

"What?!?" asked Sirius angrily, stomping into his seat and crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm having the worst day ever!" hissed Sirius, He slammed open his book and pretended to read.

Sirius looked over his shoulder; He felt someone's eyes on them. Lily turned her head instantly as Sirius's eyes looked over.

A/N: I decided to stop there. Please read and review


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Lily's Behavior

All through Muggle studies, Lily kept thinking of why they were acting so oddly.

What did Sirius mean 'Do you think that's apart of the rules, with help to get something done?'

Lily didn't even do her work, which was shockingly surprising for her. Her thoughts were spinning wildly. And what was up with her this morning, at breakfast? Taking a seat acrossed from James Potter and his stupid friends, except Remus, of course. And agreeing for letting him tutor her? And why didn't he want to? He usually offers a billion times!

Sighing, She dipped her quill into her ink for the 10th time, She was done with the reading but she just needed to answer the questions. She got Outstandings in this class because she was a muggle born. Question One

Name three objects Muggles use to write with. 

_Astonishingly easy,_ thought Lily and she headed down to write when the bell rang

Lily's quill dropped with a thump. She gaped. She never, _ever _handed in a unfinished piece of work.

"Please bring your work to the front before you leave."

Lily was shaking, A hand rested on Lily's shoulder, she looked up and saw Remus standing there.

"You didn't finish, did you?"

Lily shook her head, sighing.

"You're a muggleborn." said Remus kindly. "You can finish it easily, start now."

Lily nodded and she picked up her quill off the ground, dipped it in ink and began writing in top speed.

She was near the last question when Professor. BendilDo said. "Miss. Evans, Are you finishing up your work?"

Lily looked up, thinking quickly. "No, I was writing a letter I have to send really quick, Sorry."

Professor. BendilDo nodded and Lily said. "Let me, finish up."

She filled in the last question and pretended to switch papers, handing in her work, Than leaving.

_What has gotten into me?_

A/N: I wanted Lily's POV for a little while, She's currently confused about everything. Next is the first afternoon of the Marauders. I'm sorry its so short, but right after this I'm writing chapter five. 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: THANKS TO EVERYONE! (Please tell me If I forgot, I just got on today and found 14 story alerts, reviews, favorites, etc. Thankkkk ya!)

Xlostangelx for a review, story alert

Weasley1abe for a favorite story

Skyler VonDetton for a review, story alert

Pipxoxo(She is not registered at for a story review

GlindaFied26 for a story alert and review

Ranawe217 for a story alert

Faxness-Fan48 for a author alert, review, favorite author, story alert and favorite story.

Thank you for everything, and I'm going to be trying really hard to update a lot!

A Little Bet

Chapter Five: The Bet In Action- Afternoon One

The morning didn't approve that very much for the Marauders, They had Defense Against the Dark Arts before Lunch, and their most hated Professor, of course, taught the lesson.

Professor. Ingirdie was a old bat, She was short, fat and ugly, and with a mean temper. She hated the Marauders all year since their first lesson because Sirius jumped in surprise at the sight at her and asked James 'Why is my batty grandmother in here?'

The only person she seemed to like- was Remus. It seemed as though she fancied him, which James, Peter and Sirius often teased about

They took their seats in Dark Arts and Professor. Ingirdie said. "Hello, Remus, How are you today?" in her girlish, annoying voice.

Remus grimaced but Professor. Ingirdie didn't seem to notice. "Good Morning, Professor. I am good, you?"

"Wonderful!" squeaked Professor. Ingirdie, she shot glares at Sirius and James, than waddled over to her desk. James and Sirius smirked at Remus, which Remus glared at them.

"I'm glad she will only be here for a year," said Remus grimly.

"Aw, come on, that's the most attention you got from a female all year-" said Sirius

"-Two years-" said James

"-Forever?" Peter squeaked with laughter once they finished the mock.

Remus glared evilly at his friends. "You'll regret it, because you're still in the bet and I can do evil things."

That shut them up.

They were reading and answering questions once again, and the Gryffindors let out groans, The Slytherin's, didn't seem to mind because they just had Charms, and because Professor. Ingirdie fancied the Slytherin's too.

When the class was filing out, Professor Ingirdie said 'Mr. Lupin got 150 percent!' making James and Sirius snigger.

"I didn't even try hard on those questions!" muttered Remus, but James rolled his eyes.

"We know you did, Remmy." said James mockingly.

"Did what?" asked a familiar voice, _Damn,_ thought James.

Lily was walking behind them, _Why does she look prettier than usual? God, Don't do this to me! _

"Hey Lily." said Remus grinning at James. Sirius wheeled around, as did Peter, with smirks on their faces.

"Oh, Coming Professor!" shouted James, running off but Sirius grabbed his collar of his robes.

"I don't see any Professors." said Sirius airily

Lily blushed. "I'll just…go." She said rather oddly, and she walked off to go catch up with some of her friends.

"Now she thinks I hate her!" moaned James, taking his hair and pulling on it stressed out.

Sirius grinned.

"It's not FUNNY!" shouted James, shaking with anger. He jumped on Sirius and they started fighting like muggles.

Everyone seemed interested; some people started egging them on "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"

It was six minutes later when the worst Professor to find them fighting came along.

Mcgongall.

"Shit." They both muttered.

"POTTER AND BLACK!" shouted Professor Mcgongall, levitating them in the air. "How dare…how dare you fight like muggles in this school? And from MY house too! I'm…ashamed!"

"Aren't you usually ashamed of them?" muttered Remus, and Peter nodded.

"AND LUPIN!"

Remus froze dead.

"How dare you not stop them? You a Prefect for goodness sake! Start acting like one before I take your badge!" snarled Mcgongall.

"Black and Potter, to my office, _now." _

James and Sirius got up and trudged behind Mcgongall.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus and Peter proceeded to the Great Hall and were halfway done when James and Sirius came along. They took a seat next to their friends and glared at each other.

"Erm…What happened?" asked Remus suddenly

"We got detention, what else, Moony?" snarled Sirius. "Because of this idiot, attacking me!"

"You deserved it!" shouted James. "You think it's funny that Lily thinks I hate her when she's actually being nice to me! You should have some sympathy!"

Sirius snorted. "Yeah, like you set me up?"

"I SET UP MYSELF." shouted James loudly, so Gryffindors and a few Hufflepuff's looked up with interest. James lowered his voice. "I'm being tortured here!"

"Whatever, that's only one girl, try…two."

"Shut up, Padfoot."

They glared at each other, crossing their arms. Sirius unfolded his arms and slapped some food onto his plate, eating noisily. James sat there with his arms folded for several more minutes and than began to eat, not speaking to Sirius.

It went on like this all day.

In Double Transfiguration, Sirius and James received glares from Professor. Mcgongall, and they still wouldn't grin or joke about it like they always did when teachers were mad at them (which was every day mostly) and then, classes were done for the day, and they sat on opposite ends of the Common Room after dinner, not speaking to each other. They were actually doing _homework. _James usually just did his Transfiguration homework a day before it was do, and the rest when he was walking to class. Sirius just did when he was walking to class all together. Remus and Peter stared at them like a television program gone wrong.

And it didn't get better tomorrow

A/N: Please read and review. It took me a long time to write this chapter for some reason.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to all of you-

DolphinDreamer24-7 for a story alert, review

Bonze for a story alert

s.x.o for a review, story alert, author alert

enigma17842 for favorite stories

Smartest Girl in the world for a story alert

Clareaalexandra for a story alert and review

HarryPotterGirlsForLife for a review

Adrienne06052 for a story alert

WHoS rAb for a story alert

K9cat for a review, story alert, author alert and favorite story

Shadow wolf princess for a favorite story

Gooner13 for a story alert, favorite story,

GlindaFied26 for a review

Please tell me if I missed out, I was in a rush making the list, I'm going to try a long chapter this week, but I'm really busy! So, don't bail out!

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

Chapter Six: Another Day, More Grief and Attempted Suicide

Sirius and James were still not speaking at breakfast the next morning, James was sitting next to Peter (to his delight) and Sirius next to Remus, who made faces at Sirius bulging cheeks and chewing with his mouth open.

James was just picking at his food, with a sad look on his face. When a familiar voice came from acrossed them.

"….Professor, I have Prefect duties."

"Nonsense!" said their potion master, Professor annoying Slughorn. "I will talk to your Head Girl and Boy, straighten it out."

Lily nodded, sighing as he waddled away.

"Hi Lily." said Remus, gladly turning away from Sirius. "Slughorn asked you to another party?"

"Yes." sighed Lily. "I wish he would get a life."

Sirius said. "'e int as' mew"

"Excuse me?" asked Lily kindly.

Sirius took an enormous swallow. "He didn't ask me."

"Maybe because you were stuffing your face." suggested Remus

"Bugger off." muttered Sirius, and going back to eating.

"James, have you been asked to any Slughorn's parties lately?" squeaked Peter at James.

"No."

"Why?"

"I don't know, Wormtail." said James through gritted teeth.

"Why don't y-?"

"Leave me alone." said James dangerously.

"Why aren't Sirius and James speaking, because of that fight?" whispered Lily to Remus.

"Oh…yes." Remus remarked, smirking.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius disappeared right after breakfast, He wasn't there in Potions, so Remus, Peter and a dragged along James were going to look for him

"Have the map?" asked Peter

"No, Have the map?" asked Remus to James

"Yeah, I nicked it off Padfoot." muttered James disgustedly, pulling out a piece of parchment and pointing his wand to it. "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good."

The parchment began writing words and drawings, little dots moved around with names on them. James wasn't really looking for Sirius at the moment, He saw Lily in the Potions Dungeons, and smiled.

"Earth to Prongs."

"Oh, right. Look for the scum." said James, handing over the map

James folded his arms and looked at the ceiling and at the portraits, trying to look entertained.

"Oh no."

"What?"

"He's at the Astronomy Tower."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James looked delighted. "That's his favorite spot to snog!"

"Yeah, I kn-"

"I WIN!"

"Not exactly."

"What?" asked James

"He's alone." said Remus

James looked angry. "Go get him."

"Your coming too."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

Remus flicked his wand and James was in the air. Remus glided him along, with Peter following, to the Astronomy Tower.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius was standing on the window, pane, staring out at the ground. He was scared, of heights. He wasn't scared of heights when he was on his broomstick, but anything else, he was. He gulped. And now, without a broomstick, he was going to jump off the Astronomy Tower. Sirius couldn't take it anymore, He needed girls! But he wasn't going to go walking around the whole school in a bikini!

He drew a shaky breath. He stepped forward, and lost his balance, holding onto the side of the window. "Here it goes."

He was about to jump when a voice said. "DON'T DO IT!"

-----------------------------------------------------------

"What the hell are you doing?" shouted James.

"Jumping! I CAN'T TAKE IT!" shouted Sirius. "I can't take this stupid bet any longer! I'm going to kill myself, and thats what I'm doing right now."

"NO!" shouted James, grabbing his arm and pulling him down. "I'm not letting you."

Sirius stared at James, beads of sweat was rolling down his forehead like Sirius.

"Why would you care?"

"Because I do, just because we had one effing fight Sirius, doesn't mean I still don't care about you, are you mental?"

Sirius stared at him for about five minutes, in heavy silence and Sirius wrenched out of James's grip and said. "I guess." leaving the tower and heading to Potions.

-

A/N: I feel like stopping right there, James and Sirius made a awakard make up but ah well. Please read and review


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks to everyone-

bellajen94 for a Favorite Story, Review, Story Alert

Lusankya for a review

jennyelf for a story alert,

madmoony for a review and story alert

anon (not registered) for a review

redwolfeyes for a review

HarryPotterGirlForLife for a review

SmartestGirlIntheworld for a review

bellajen94 for a review

xlostangelx for a review

rustymac for a story alert, favorite story,

GlindaFied26 for a review

A Little Bet

Chapter Seven: Library

As the next day came to a beginning, it came to realization to James and Sirius that it was the last day until vacation, which brightened their spirits a bit up.

"Atleast we won't see girls at my house, except my mum." said James to Sirius, who were on good terms now, as they walked to breakfast together.

"Hear Hear." said Sirius nodding gratefully as they took seats.

The usual Owl Post of hundreds of owls came swooping in, of final christmas news and such. The Potter's owl landed gracefully right on James's shoulder, nipping his ear as James untied the letter. "Thanks, Chip." as the owl took a bite of toast and flew away.

"What does it say?" asked Sirius, looking over his shoulder

_Dear James,_

_Last minute, we are going to America to visit your Great Uncle Boris and Great Aunt Heini, I know you hate them and don't want to go, so your staying at Hogwarts for Christmas. _

_Love,_

_Mum_

"Were staying here." said James bitterly. "For CHRISTMAS!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" shrieked Sirius, falling off the bench and onto the ground, his arms over his head.

Everyone was silent, staring at him.

"Mr. Black." said a stern voice. "I think I, and the rest of the school, has recieved enough outbursts from you to last a lifetime." Mcgongall was passing him.

Sirius didn't reply, but stayed on the ground for a few more minutes, and than took his seat sulking

"How are we going to get through this?" said James angrily, Remus and Peter came to join them.

"Through what?" asked Peter

James took his mum's letter and handed it to his other friends. They read it and Peter frowned, Remus looked a little sorry for them.

"On the bright side, Were staying." offered Remus.

They sighed.

"And most of the girls will be gone."

"Watch Lily stay here."

"Watch all the hot girls stay here."

-------

It was their free period and Remus, Sirius and Peter ran off without him to the Gryffindor Common Room, He was shuffling his feet slowly after them, wanting to take his time. When someone tapped his shoulder.

The beautiful Lily Evans stood there, of all his luck.

"Hi, Lily."

"Hi."

"Listen." added Lily. "Can you help me with that..um...Transfiguration Essay? It's due next period..."

"Yeah." said James automatically, motioning her to follow him to the library.

------

Sirius was sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room with Remus and Peter, Remus was tutoring Peter on Summoning Charms he just couldn't get the hang of and Sirius was staring at the ceiling boredly.

Ten minutes past and Sirius said. "I'm going to the library."

_"What?"_ gasped Remus, Sirius never went to the library unless he dragged him there.

"Yeah." said Sirius sighing, getting up and heading out the potrait hole, leaving a stunned Peter and Remus

------

Transfiguration was James's best subject, and he was often asked for help, but Lily never asked for help before to James.

James often offered, but Lily never accepted. But, why did she ask James?

However, James wasn't thinking of that just yet, He was trying with all his might not to ask Lily out or flirt with her.

James explained The Laws of Transfiguration and all that, when a thought struck him. _Lily could have got this all from a book._

"Lily." started James curiously.

"Yeah?"

James just grinned. "You could have got this all from a book, correct?"

Lily didn't reply.

"Lily?"

No reply

"Lily...?"

Still no reply

"Oh...Lily?"

"Yes." answered Lily quietly. "I could have got it all from a book."

------

Sirius saw Lily and James at a table in the back, and he smirked. If he could just get James to cave, The bet would be over...

However, should he do this to his best friend? The person who was with him since day one? The guy who helped him through his rough times and was there with his good times? _No _admitted Sirius in his head.

Why should _he_ cave though? It's not fair that I had to walk around in a bikini of James's choice when he laughed about it. Nope.

So what was the obvious choice? And than, it hit him like a Bludger.

-------

James stared at her. "Why did you come to me?"

"Does it matter?" snapped Lily.

"I'm just curious." James quickly said.

Lily glared. "Well, I'm curious about alot of things too, _Potter." _She said, using his surname which made James sad. They were getting along so well...

"Like what?"

"Why are you acting so weird?"

"I can't tell you." said James quietly.

"So why should I tell you?" asked Lily.

-------

Sirius walked to the direction of James and Lily, they were looking angry, or rather, Lily was. Did James cave?

"Pro-James." said Sirius.

James slowly turned his head towards his best mate. "What?"

"I need to talk to you." said Sirius quickly.

James nodded, and Lily was getting up to leave.

"NO!" shouted Sirius, making Lily's things fly and James jump. "Sorry, just, stay here, Lily."

Lily glared at him.

Sirius dragged James off.

"Did you cave?"

"No, did you?"

"No."

"So thats it?" muttered James.

"No. I have an idea, we should cave together."

"Why?"

"So." said Sirius like it was obvious. "We lose together."

James sighed.

"Alright."

"So, who are you going to cave on?"

"I don't need a girl. We can just talk about the bet to Evans."

"Right." said James running a hand through his messy jet black hair. "But, Here comes Hansin..."

Sirius beamed. "OK. One two three." muttered Sirius.

They ran off.

"Hi Gorgeous." said James beaming and kissed her on the mouth.

Lily blinked a few times. "What the heck?"

-----

Emily was sitting down her books and Sirius ran up and just kissed her, letting go five minutes later and saying. "Damn, I missed that."

-------

A/N: THEY CAVED! Only on the seventh chapter too, there's more chapters up soon, but this little story is almost done. :( PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks to everyone and keep reviewing!

DolphinDreamer24-7 for a review

lilyre and livvyg for a favorite story, review and story alert

Chapter Eight

-----

James smirked at Lily and walked over to Sirius. Sirius stared at him, and James stared at him

Than, they burst hysterically

"WE'RE FREE!"

Everyone was staring at them, and Madam Pince glared at them.

"OUT!" she ordered. Sirius said. "Don't get your wand in a knot, lady."

James grinned and they walked out together.

They headed to the Gryffindor Common Room and sat next to Remus and Peter, smirking.

"What are you looking for happy for?" asked Remus raising his eyebrows.

"WE CAVED!"

Remus grinned. "So you both have to wear a bikini around school, great..."

Their grins faded. "Ah well." said James airily. "We'll get through it."

"Right, Mate."

--------


	9. Epilogue

A/N: Last chapter of the story. I'm getting started on a story right after this story, It's probably going to be called Slytherin Prodigy, about how a girl who is not even like a slytherin at all but related to Salazar Slytherin is in Slytherin and how she's the true chosen one. I had the character for a long time as a roleplaying character and I know everything about her personality as though it was yesterday. :) PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

A Little Bet

Epilogue

The Christmas Holidays were just relaxing for the Marauders, they had a few prank wars, snow ball fights and pounded down about ten pounds of delicious food, but now it was the first day of the new term and it was time for you guessed it-Bikinis

Remus and Peter were choosing them since they both caved, so Remus gave James a sparkly purple one which was very..lowcut. James glared at Remus, who shrugged and pointed to the bathroom. Peter didn't have the courage to give Sirius his bikini, because he was afraid Sirius will hit him. So Remus went over and gave Sirius a pink one with fluffy flowers. Sirius said. "Oh, and Prongs gets lowcut?"

"And sparkles." reminded Peter

Sirius glared at Peter and than more at Remus and stomped off.

Sirius and James wouldn't come out, but Remus dragged them along. When they got to the entrance of the Great Hall, Sirius and James were hiding behind suits of armor.

"We look like gay guys." Sirius whined

"I'm not coming out!" protested James

"You are, it's apart of the bet! And you don't look that bad." said Remus, his voice cracking.

"Nope."

"Your enjoying this, Moony."

Remus smirked at Peter. "Fine." they pretended to leave and than Remus muttered. 'Wingradium Leviosa!'

James and Sirius were now floating out from behind the suits of armor and right into the Great Hall, Remus put them down.

Everyone stared at them for a few seconds, some girls admiring them and than. The Laughter.

Sirius and James glared at Remus, blushing and they walked to the Gryffindor Table, the longest walk ever.

"BLACK AND POTTER!" shouted Professor. Mcgongall, She came stomping over.

"What on earth are you doing?"

"Expressing their true feelings." muttered someone at the table.

"Professor, It all starts from a little bet." said Sirius.

-------------

As the day worn on, they got more stares and giggles from students, even Professors looked amused.

"JUST BECAUSE WE ARE BRAVE LIKE GODRIC GRYFFINDOR TO GO THROUGH THE BET DOESN'T MEAN WERE GAY, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" shouted James furiously and than he saw Lily behind him.

"I wasn't going to say that." she said, blushing.

"Oh."

"So, you did this all for a bet?" asked Lily

James nodded.

"What was it for?" asked Lily curiously.

"I will tell you if you tell me why you asked me for help." said James, smirking.

Lily blushed. "Well, I-you see-maybe...ugh!"

James's smirk got bigger. He whispered. "You love me, Lily Evans."

"No, I just, maybe, like you."

James shrugged. "Good enough, for now."

And he began to tell her about the Little Bet

----------

After classes, James and Sirius changed into robes.

"God, I feel better. I was freezing my arse off." said Sirius

"Same here. But this day was actually pretty good, I GOT A DATE WITH LILLLLLY!" He shouted for about the 100th time in three hours

"Yeah, Yeah, WE KNOW."

Remus came in the dormitory. "Yeah, You guys were stupid. You could have worn robes over your bathing suits." He said airily

"WHAT?" they shouted.

"Yeah."

Sirius and James exchanged looks and chased after Remus, who was screaming.

A/N: DONE! The story is compplete! YAY! Please READ and REVIEW!


End file.
